


The Girlfriend's Guide to the Multiverse

by kishovra



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishovra/pseuds/kishovra
Summary: Every girl should know the first rule of interdimensional travel:don’t get attached to the Ricks. Unfortunately, no one bothered to tell you that. Even if they had… well, you're the sort who thinks rules are made to be broken.





	The Girlfriend's Guide to the Multiverse

An anomaly.

A mistake.

A freak of nature, the fourth dimensional beings called you. Something that shouldn’t exist—but you did. They poked, prodded, and performed study after study on your battered human body. They monitored your vitals, put your abilities to the test, and catalogued you. _Unique_ , they said. _Special._ A case such as yours had less than a point-oh-one percent chance of happening per species per timeline.

Just as the existence of actual aliens was beginning to settle into your brain, they released you. The weird collar came off. The tracking chip came out. Technically, you weren’t breaking any laws; you were just using what nature had given you. They didn’t have the authority to hold you. After all was said and done, you decided that being abducted by ugly time monsters wasn’t so bad. There was only one problem.

They didn’t take you back to Earth.

… Or to the year 2018.

_Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just an excuse to write some Rick/Reader stuff without having to worry about pesky details like plot. I am open to prompts! Check out my [tumblr](https://kishovra.tumblr.com/post/175394986905/prompt-me) for things I will and won't write.


End file.
